39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kangaroopower
Archive One HEY! I'M BACK!!! Hey dude I'm back on the wiki! Sorry about like the 10 or 11 day wait...I was gone...:P How is everything going? How is the Forum doing and the Spotlight? BTW congrats on the new admin. status!!! :) And whats up with the bot thingy on themicrowavableburrito? Please explain...:) Also, I will only be in town until this coming sunday...then I will be gone until Saturday...so three days... The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk OK so I don't mean to be angry, but WHY DID YOU CHANGE THE TEMPLATES ON THE SERIES 1, 2, AND ALL OF THE BOOK APPEARANCES???!!!??? They were fine but now they are just a square and they screw it up and it looks bad...did you do that? If you did PLEASE change it back...I don't have time to do that. :( I just spent HOURS doing them, and to see that they were back to where they WERE is just aggrivating and it makes me angry! HOURS! OK so I get what ClueStars are, but I don't get the steps on how to get them and how to display them and the limit and things...could you clear it up a bit because you have ClueStars??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Cahill Timeline Pic Hi Kangaroopower, I made it the pic my self (part of it) I like the new editor.--Nilem12 =) 01:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) So do you want me to give it admin bearocrat and rollback? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Yeah that's what I thought...and I don't have the option! :( Spotlight Request Hi. Your new homepage looks great! Per the spotlight criteria, could you please drop the protection on it to the middle level (blocking only unregistered users and new accounts)? I can't see that it was ever vandalized particularly. With that small tweak I will be happy to add it to the approved spotlight list. Please let me know on my talk page when you are ready. -- Wendy (talk) 03:48, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Actually here is probably better than community as long as it is related to this wiki specifically. Thanks for dropping the protection level -- the wiki is on the approved list. :In terms of the bot thing, if you requested it at Special:Contact it will be best answered through there. If you don't hear back by Monday or Tuesday at the latest though, please let me know :). -- Wendy (talk) 04:52, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds fine. :The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk ::The date on the list is the date the wiki was approved. It's just a bookkeeping thing for me so I know how old they are is all. -- Wendy (talk) 18:43, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I have a question: What is a bureaucrat? I've been editing on all the missions and I helped finish up most of mission 1 (except for pictures). I'm currently working on the desert sabotage. Is the thingy for me to use? I saw it on mission 7, they didn't make any edits so it stayed like that. I've been working on a page called Microwavable Burritos, and I put up that template. This is my new signature: 03:11, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Agent Wind Fire is pretty smart. Hey, kangaroopower, it's me, Bmltera. I wanted to make a second account so I could vote for you in polls twice. I'm the guy who invited you to the chat if you forgot. I didn't make a custom signature for this account yet TbA-1 08:21, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Please don't write anything on this account because I won't really use it TbA-1 08:23, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you give me the code for a siggie that has a colored background, normal text, and a talk link? Mine doesn't have a background Bmltera - Talk 01:47, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I requested for a custom siggie made by him. Bmltera - Talk 01:58, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I made one on my own: Bmltera =D-Talk It's not what I hoped for but its still is a siggie Bmltera =D-Talk 02:15, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I will stop using it. Do you have anything that counts how many good edits i've done?Bmltera =D-Talk 05:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Delete Hi Kangaroopower, Can you delete 1400's. Thanks, Nilem12 =) 05:49, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I used that link to create my siggie by using his code as a starter: Bmltera-Talk 01:57, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Delete Again Hi Kangaroopower, Can you delete Madrigal Timeline. Thanks, Nilem12 =) 07:47, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Kangaroopower, I thought an admin get 4 stars and beareucats(or something) gets 5 stars Timelines Done--Nilem12 =) 01:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hi Kangaroopower. You want me to start a chat?--Nilem12 01:10, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok--Nilem12 01:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Email Hi Kangaroopower, Do you have a email account. If you have one please sent me a email instead writing on my talk page. My email address is nilem12.wikia@gmail.com Thanks, Nilem12 01:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) chatmoderator Hi Kangaroopower, Thanks for making me a chatmoderator. I have made a template for warned chat users. Please go check it out and respond to what you think of it.Template:Userchat Thanks, Nilem12 00:15, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki's I edit on Brickipedia, Jelly Belly Wiki, and Marinerpedia.--LEGOCityManiac11 Ok thanks. I'll be sure to only do those with TBA-1--Bmltera-Talk 05:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Word Bubble Hi Kangaroopower, Thank you for doing that. Leave a message when it's done--Nilem12 20:13, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I will still edit when I have a chance. Please Wiseamy-Talk The thing messed up and I need you to rebuild it Wiseamy-My Talk Hey thanks for welcoming me. I love the 39clues and I wanted to add more stuff. It's blocking me from adding stuff to the branch pages. I wanted to add some agent cards but I couldn't. Do you know how to undo that? Re: Blog I'd like to keep the commenting on for a while, unless things get really out of control. Thanks! -Tiki tooki Admin Sure I'll join. Kendra655, never mind Vote on Bots I proposed on the vote. What happened to your awesome profile page? It doesn't have the tabs anymore. Bmltera-Talk 01:50, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Template I like it. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 01:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I also edit on Brickipedia. What other wikis are you a part of? LEGOCityManiac11 00:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC)